Community:1billybob1/Tornado Alley ROBLOX
Tornado Alley ROBLOX is a tornado simulator game by 1billybob1. Considered a classic game by some, this place was created on August 17, 2009 and is frequently updated to this day. With approximately 6 million place visits as of March 26, 2017, Tornado Alley has gained 84,000 user favorites with a fairly positive upvote rating. Gameplay The way this game works is simple - survive the tornado(s). In the beginning, players are spawned in a large lobby. The lobby includes an obby course, spinner jump, and spleef with a room containing the leaderboards and VIPs. As the game progresses, players can complete the obstacle course to earn 15 points. Points can be used to buy gears though the gears only last when the player leaves the game. In the store GUI, players also have the option to buy Upgrades and extra points. There are unique bonus features available like "Normal Round" and "Zombie Round". Before players are spawned, a GUI appears giving them the option to vote their preferred map. After players are spawned, they are spawned in their chosen map. They are then told to look at the top of the screen, showing roleplay messages which may be helpful to the player. The roleplay messages are based on a news cast. A few seconds will pass before a siren could be heard and a message warning players of the upcoming weather, or tornado. Therefore, for a minute and a half, players must survive for 50+ points. Throughout maps are drivable cars which may prove helpful for their survival. Gamepasses Currently, there are only three passes for this game. The cost and description is shown below. External links for the passes will be available at the end of this page in the External links header. * Tornado Alley VIP: 80 ROBUX When you buy this VIP, you are special. You are looked up to by other players, and YOU, yes YOU are known to royalty. * Tornado Alley UBER VIP: 140 ROBUX Only the most elite, intense, striving, and overall die hard survivalists have the power to possess this game-pass. As the normal VIP members brag of their royalty, you stand their laughing at them, because YOU know what royalty really is. With great power, comes great responsibility. Enjoy. * Premium Disasters Gamepass: 230 ROBUX This gamepass will allow you to summon bonus disasters that are locked for non-owners of this gamepass. You will still have to pay to use the premium disasters, but they will be unlocked and you'll be able to do so. Badges There are seven available badges with most quite simple to obtain. * '''5 Survival: '''If you have this badge, it obviously means you're a great survivalist and know what to do during a Tornado. Or you just had luck. * '''10 Survivals!: '''If you seriously somehow achieved this badge, you deserve a medal. But instead, you get this badge. * '''Struck by Lightning: '''Post how you got struck! Ouch! I guess superheroes don't get powers from lightning, instead, they get a free phone recharge! * '''50 Survivals!: '''Wow! * '''100 Survivals!: '''zOMG * '''500 Survivals!: '''WOW! * '''1000 Survivals!: '''You are the god at Tornado surviving. History Tornado Alley ROBLOX is technically the 4th game in the TA series. The first game , made in 2012, was very simple. A few years later 1billybob1 made a much more modern version titled Tornado Alley 2. He also started working on Tornado Alley 3, but it was never fully completed. In 2017 he replaced TA2 with Tornado Alley ROBLOX and closed TA3.